


I've Got More Than Enough to Make You Drop to Your Knees

by princessdario



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, RPF, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdario/pseuds/princessdario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dario and Emma duke it out to see who can give a better blowjob. This takes place in a verse where Dario and Emma share Scott, but not each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got More Than Enough to Make You Drop to Your Knees

They've been through a bottle and a half of wine, which for the three of them, is enough to have them just tipsy enough to be this side of drunk. Emma can't stop giggling and Dario is so tactile, his hands all over Scott's hips and thighs, lips brushing his neck every chance he gets. Scott knows his face is red, can feel the heat settled over him, but he doesn't mind because everything feels so _good_ right now.

"You two are just so cute," Emma giggles, pointing a finger at them as she chews her lower lip. "You're so loving, Dario. I almost wish you were into girls so you could share some of that with me."

"You know I love you though, Em," Dario says with a grin, leaning over to smack a kiss on her cheek, and Scott wonders how he got so lucky, to find not only one but two amazing, incredible, open-minded people to share his life with. He's being silly and selfish as he tugs at the front of Dario's shirt, shaking his head as he kisses him softly.

"Nuh-uh, you're all mine," Scott murmurs playfully against his lips. "I'm not as open to sharing as the two of you are. I want you both to myself." His lips close around Dario's lower one, tugging it between his teeth and nibbling lightly, loving the way it makes Dario squirm. The kiss only deepens from there, and it's only when they've got their tongues in each other's mouths and he hears Emma's soft little coo at them that he breaks the kiss, breathing a little heavier. Dario's eyes are blown dark already, his lips wet and swollen, and Scott runs a thumb along the lower one. "You've got the best mouth. You do some amazing things with it too." He doesn't normally talk about his sex life with Dario in front of Emma, but the wine has gone to his head and made him looser, more willing to admit these things out loud.

"Rude," Emma says with a gasp, smacking Scott's shoulder. "I do some pretty incredible things with my mouth too, you know."

"Oh, honey," Dario breaks in, shaking his head at her with a sad little smile. "You might be good, but I'm the queen of blowjobs."

"I don't think so," Emma replies, her eyes narrowing, and Dario returns the look, determined to prove her wrong. Scott can tell it's going to turn into another all out brawl with the two of them, just like it always does. It's not like he isn't competitive too, but Emma has the same sassy streak that Dario does and he knows that neither will want to drop the issue until they have an answer, which is not something he wants to get caught in the middle of. After all, he's grateful that they're both so open with the situation, he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Choosing which one of them is better at giving head definitely seems like it would fall under the category of 'jeopardizing things'. 

"Well, I do," Dario says smugly, raising an eyebrow. "I make cocksucking into an art. You should see the way Scott goes crazy when I've got my mouth on him."

Emma scoffs at that, rolling her eyes. "Like I haven't seen Scott go crazy from a blowjob before."

"Not the way he does for me," Dario counters, and Emma turns her eyes onto Scott, trailing them up and down before she's sliding off the couch and onto her knees, the look on her face one of determination.

Both Scott and Dario stare at her with wide eyes, looking at each other quickly before looking back down at Emma, who only cocks her eyebrow and slaps Dario's knee. "What are you looking at me like that for? Get down here with me and we're gonna find out once and for all who's better at this."

"Emma, I don't know if this is--" Scott starts to say, his words cut off as Emma starts to undo his pants. 

"Shut your mouth, you don't get a chance to complain. You've got two people here who want to suck your dick." And she's right about that, but the whole thing seems so _unseemly_ to him. He's always been so good at keeping his sexual relationships with the two of them separate, never wanting the other to get jealous of anything that's happened or not happened, and thinking about the two of them doing this in front of each other doesn't seem okay.

But then Dario is getting onto his knees as well, and Scott knows that look in his eyes. It's the 'if I don't have a dick between my lips in two seconds, I'm going to throw a fucking fit' look, and it's one of his favorite looks that Dario wears. "Get your cock out," Dario demands, looking up at Scott with wide, dark, _hungry_ eyes. Swallowing hard, Scott lifts up, slowly working his pants and underwear down, his half-hard cock twitching a little as his buzzed brain slowly starts to catch up to what's about to happen.

With no warning, Dario has his hands gripped onto Scott's thighs as he swallows him down, lips closing tightly around his cock while he's still partially soft and taking him all the way in. Dario _can_ deep throat, something Emma has never been able to accomplish, and though he's seen his hard cock fully down his throat, there's something so hot about getting hard in Dario's mouth, watching his eyelids flutter as he adjusts himself to take the length even deeper, gagging a little before he's finally got it worked down his throat. 

Emma watches with wide eyes, unable to tear them away from Dario, and as the situation finally sinks in, Scott lets out a loud moan, his cock twitching in Dario's mouth. They both watch as Dario slowly drags his mouth up from the base of Scott's dick, lips still wrapped tightly around the shaft, and Scott feels the way his tongue is sweeping along the underside. His hand falls to Dario's hair, holding it tight, and that seems to snap Emma out of her trance. "Get off, it's my turn."

She's smacking Dario's shoulder then, and he pulls off, his lips wet and swollen as he gives Emma a death glare. "Wasn't done, Em," he says, his voice already raspy.

"I don't care, you've already shown off. Mr. Deep Throat," she says, rolling her eyes as she moves in closer, wrapping a hand around Scott's wet dick. Her hand strokes up and down a few times, rolling the foreskin with each movement, and when she finally wraps her lips around the head, Scott is desperate for it. Her mouth is different; still just as wet and no less sure, but it's softer, her lips more delicate as she moves her head slowly, taking him in inch by inch, her hand wrapped around what she can't swallow down.

Scott glances over at Dario, who looks less interested in watching Emma's technique and more into watching Scott's cock as it disappears between her lips. Dario is always single minded as soon as he has a cock in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to enjoy it as hungrily and desperately as possible. Scott likes sucking dick, but he's nothing like Dario, who acts sometimes as if he'll die if he doesn't have a mouthful of come shooting down his throat. 

Emma's tongue isn't as generous as Dario's, but the way it points and traces against the veins on the underside make Scott shudder, tipping his head back with a soft whine. "Shit, Em, feels so good." 

That's Dario's cue to nudge in, pinching Emma's shoulder to get her to pull off. She does with a little indignant squeak, but Dario doesn't even hear it because he's sucking at Scott again, bobbing his head and taking him like a champ, sucking hard as he does it. It's incredible how dedicated he is to this, to getting Scott off, and Scott cards fingers through his hair, staring down into Dario's deep brown eyes. "You're hungry for it tonight, aren't you?" Dario whines, nodding as much as he can while he takes Scott deep enough to choke slightly. "That's my good little cockslut, always so desperate. _Fuck_ , Dario."

It isn't long before Emma is clamoring for another turn, and they pass his dick back and forth like it's a treat, which for Scott, it is. He's grateful for the breaks as they switch, knowing he would've come a long time ago had it not been for those, and he wants to enjoy this as much as he possibly can. After all, it's not every day you get a joint blowjob by your wife and boyfriend.

Emma sucks a little more desperately now, and Dario watches intently, as if he's debating something. Suddenly, he's leaning down lower, licking at Scott's balls while the shaft slides in and out of Emma's mouth, and Scott gasps loudly, his back arching off the couch. "Oh my _god_ , fuck, Dario."

He sees them exchange a naughty little look, and it should scare him, but his brain is too fuzzy to realize what's going on until Emma pulls off and Dario lifts his head up, the two of them suckling along his cock at the same time. Scott's brain seems to short circuit at this, watching as Dario's tongue curls around one side, Emma's tongue sweeping up the other. They meet at the head, practically kissing around it, and Scott can't help himself -- the sight is too much for him to handle, and he can barely stutter out a warning before he's coming hard over both of their tongues.

Emma pulls back at that, licking her lips and swallowing down the small mouthful she'd gotten; Scott knows that she's okay with swallowing, but that it's not her favorite thing in the world, so the less, the better. Dario, on the other hand, is the exact opposite, his mouth still working hungrily over Scott's cock, determined to suck every last drop of come out. Scott's hips tremble hard as his orgasm starts to slow down, a hand gripped tight into Dario's hair until he slumps back onto the couch. That doesn't stop Dario though, who is still licking at him even though he's starting to go soft. He lets him do it until he's too oversensitive, and he has to push Dario back to get him to stop, though Dario whines a little at the loss.

"I hate you," Emma announces to Dario, her eyes narrowed as she stares at him. "What the hell was that? Some kind of show to prove you're better than me?"

"He's always like that," Scott manages to mumble out, breathing heavily as he looks from Dario to Emma. "Total cockslut."

"It's just a _dick_ ," Emma counters, raising her eyebrow. "You really like it that much??" Her voice is incredulous, and Scott chuckles breathlessly. Emma has always been good at giving head, and she even seems to enjoy it, but he can see where she's coming from; he feels similarly. He's always preferred getting Dario off in other ways, but Dario just goes crazy for sucking a cock, and now Emma knows it too.

"Absolutely," Dario rasps out, his voice completely wrecked, his lips swollen as he keeps licking the taste off of them.

"Goddamnit," Emma says, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, bitch. You win. You're the queen of cocksucking, are you happy?"

"Both of you shut up and get back up here with me," Scott interjects before they can turn this into an all out war. "I just came my _brains_ out and I need some cuddles, okay?"

They're both more than happy to oblige, pressing up into either side of him so he can wrap his arms around them. Emma lets out a soft little frustrated sigh, while Dario makes a smug, content noise, and Scott can't help but laugh at them. Pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, he lets his eyes close, his body feeling like it's going to melt into the couch from how amazing that was.

God, he is the luckiest man alive.


End file.
